The Pulse Anniversary
In this episode, the various families help with a memorial for the Pulse nightclub massacre. Again, leave it to Jennifer Barrett to make life exceedingly miserable for them, but it takes the normally shy Ellie Forson, encouraged by Mikayla Schroeder to put the stuck up woman in her place! Scene At one of the gay bars on the south side of Boston. A cavalcade of Harpers and their associates assemble on the LGBT center, located in the area normally known for its gay pride festival. Led by Dylan and Sheila, along with their aunts, Veronica and Adrienne, they bring a check. ' MR. SCHREINER (head of the LGBT Center): Mr. Harper. What brings you here? DYLAN: Hello, we Harpers have a check for you. From our Foundation. MR. SCHREINER: We're always grateful, Mr. Harper. The center has no better friend than you and your family. ADRIENNE: This check, from the foundation, should help with the running costs of the center for this year. MR. SCHREINER: This is wonderful! Thank you, Mrs. Harper. VERONICA: You are so welcome. We're always glad for the Harper family support. SHEILA: Gladly. It does our heart well to see progress for the LGBT community in this area. ''(A phone call shrills on Sheila's cell.) DYLAN: What is it, sis? SHEILA: It's Ellie. Something's wrong. DYLAN: Talk to her. Find out what is bothering her. I'll call Nyssa and see what she knows. (Dylan calls Anyssa while Sheila talks to her rattled niece) SHEILA: Calm down, honey. Where are you at? What is she doing? ELLIE (petrified): I am at WBOS. I came with Mikayla Schroeder. She brought me to the station. Jennifer Barrett is here to harrass anyone who is LGBT friendly! SHEILA: Hang in there, baby. We'll be at the station in a few minutes. (meanwhile, Dylan is talking to Anyssa) DYLAN: Yes, Anyssa. She's talking to Sheila. I don't know what it is. I know there is a ceremony nearby WBOS. OK. We'll be over there soon. Sheila, myself, Aunt Adrienne and Aunt Veronica. ANYSSA: All right. I've got Roger over there. He's with Caitlyn and Jonathan. I hope he can keep Ellie from freaking out. DYLAN: I know, poor girl still has issues with people who rattle her. ANYSSA: I am on my way over there. DYLAN: So are we. (Both twins end their calls) SHEILA: Ellie is over at WBOS. She seems totally upset. DYLAN: Anyssa told me the same thing. SHEILA: So, are we? DYLAN: Yes, we are to get over there. ADRIENNE: I'll bring the car. SHEILA: Thanks, Aunt Adrienne. (Everyone gets into the car and they head over to Copley Square) CUT TO 'Copley Square. Outside of the nearby studios of WBOS. Ellie Forson is a nervous wreck. Jennifer Barrett is standing there and berating her for what is going on. Mikayla is trying to calm her down, while her aunt, Lady Josephine is also trying to keep things from spiraling out of control, which is prone to happen when Jennifer interferes in things. She is scolding Jennifer. ' LADY JOSEPHINE: Why are you here? You aren't allowed here! JENNIFER: This is a PUBLIC area! I can do whatever I want to! LADY JOSEPHINE: You leave Ellie alone. This is something she was doing for her school project! JENNIFER: I don't care! Those fags DESERVED to die! I am the queen of morals! LADY JOSEPHINE (stunned): What do you mean by THAT?! JENNIFER: Just what I said! I am a moral woman! I had a solid marriage until that bastard fag stole my husband from me! I was the perfect wife and mother! I was absolutely PERFECT in every sense! (As always, Jennifer is clearly lying. Melanie, Mikayla's sister, doesn't buy it.) MELANIE: Oh, really?! From what I have heard, you were a serial cheater who went behind your husband's back at every step of the way and whenever the whim hit you. You were a terrible wife, an abusive mother and a vicious no good person. So, far from having ANY morals, you've shown yourself to be completely IMMORAL! JENNIFER (once again lying): I am NOT immoral! I never cheated on my husband! I was the most faithful and devoted wife in the world! (this time, it is Roger Lambert who contradicts the evil former model.) ROGER: Will you STOP? JENNIFER: No! ROGER: This is a solemn ceremony! I will NOT have you ruining it! JENNIFER: Those fags DESERVED to die! Damn it! Why can't you see that I stand up for morals and decency?! (Ellie finally has enough. As Dylan and the others get out of the car, they see Ellie, with Mikayla supporting her, going off on Jennifer.) ELLIE (uncharacteristically angry): Morals and decency?! Are you completely out of your mind?! Lady Josephine is right! You don't even know the MEANING of the words! You are one of the most IMMORAL people I have ever had the misfortune of meeting! You threaten people in my family, not to mention you gloat over the deaths of people in an attack, and you want me to just stand by and let it happen?! JENNIFER: Speak when you are spoken to, brat! MIKAYLA: You do not speak to her in that fashion! JENNIFER: I can to speak to anyone I want to, in whatever way I want to! ELLIE: You aren't calling the shots this time, Barrett! WE are! There are more of us who believe in respect and dignity for EVERYONE than for hypocrites like you! You brag about your morals and your so-called "decency" when you are without question one of the worst examples of immorality and indecency that I have ever seen! I know Aidan well enough to know that he is not lying when he said what he has about you! HE knew what you are like! Why would he lie?! JENNIFER: I am his mother! ELLIE: No, you're not! You've lied too many times and too often for everyone's liking. JENNIFER: I told you to speak when you are spoken to! (Up marches Anyssa. She is furious) ANYSSA: If you DARE to say that to my daughter again, Barrett, I will put you and your happy ass in traction! JENNIFER: Oh, really?! You think so?! ANYSSA: You just try to bother my daughter again! I will have you broken in half! JENNIFER: You evil bitch! You threatened me! You threatened the sweet, kind and helpful Jennifer Barrett! (All of a sudden, Ellie sinks to the ground, crying. Mikayla comes to her; she and Lady Josephine put their arms around her.. Apparently, Jennifer triggered something in Ellie.) MIKAYLA (helping Ellie to her feet): What is it, Ellie? LADY JOSEPHINE (softly): What's wrong, my darling? ANYSSA (momentarily forgetting her quarrel with Jennifer): Sweetie, what's wrong? (Ellie points an unusually sharp finger at Jennifer.) ELLIE: Momma, that woman came over to the common the other day when I was with my friend, Jessica Stewart. She had one of her wretched modeling friends with her. That model friend of hers raped Jessica. She laughed at me and threatened me that if I said anything, she would KILL me! (The entire company looks in disgust at Jennifer) JENNIFER (threateningly): I warned you, you little brat! ELLIE: I don't care! I am not going to be cowed by you! JENNIFER: You are dead now, brat! Prepare to die! ANYSSA (angrily, protective of her most vulnerable daughter): No, she is not! You get away from here now! If you even come NEAR my kids again, I will splatter your so-called "blue blood" all over this square! JENNIFER: I think I am just going to have to call the police! You threatened me, Forson! NOBODY threatens wonderful me! (Mikayla walks up to Jennifer and slaps her in the face!) MIKAYLA: You asked for this! JENNIFER: '''I will not allow you to humiliate me! I am glad that those fags DIED! You hear me?! I am glad they DIED! THEY DESERVED DEATH!!!!!!!!! (Ellie, feeling empowered and encouraged by Mikayla, walks up to Jennifer and without any fear, slaps Jennifer hard in the face.) ELLIE (angrily, tears still falling down her face): No, Barrett! They did not deserve to die! They did not deserve to be killed! Only a selfish, self-centered; cold-hearted Christianist like you can believe that they deserved to be sent to hell. And what for?! So, you can even gloat about how much better than everyone else you are?! You are a sick, patethic little nothing of a woman who has NO morals, and no decency! You disgust me! JENNIFER: I don't care what you say! I am more important than ANYONE else here! Not even the MAYOR is more important than ME! ELLIE: Is that so?! Well, you are more important in your own demented little mind! That is all you are! Get out of here! If you are not going to be supportive of people who are not as fortunate as you are, then you can leave! JENNIFER: Why don't YOU leave?! Donald Trump said I can be here! ELLIE: Donald Trump cannot stand the SIGHT of you! You are a LOSER, Barrett! Be gone from here! JENNIFER (screaming, as usual): He LOVES me! He adores me! I am his pretty one! He is throwing that bitch he is married to over! He is going to marry ME! The lovely and beautiful ME! I will be the most perfect first lady this country ever saw! ELLIE: You lie! You will NEVER be a first lady in this country! No man will ever touch you with a barge pole! Furthermore, you are not worth being here! Get out of here! I don't want to speak to you again! JENNIFER: You may have won this one, brat! You have proven yourself to be more of a formidable adversary than I thought. You have proven to be strong, and I am impressed! I thought you to be a chicken-hearted lily liver! ELLIE (coldly): Push me hard enough, madame, and you will find out just how dangerous I really can be! JENNIFER:' Fine! I am leaving, but not until I say this! I am GLAD those fags DIED! Nothing you can say will ever change my mind! I am PROUD of being a gay hater! I am PROUD! PROUD! PROUD!!!!!!!!!!' (She saunters off, but not until Sheila grabs her, spins her around and knocks her down on the ground. She succeeds in knocking a tooth out of Jennifer's mouth!) JENNIFER: You are getting the bill. Harper! You are going to pay for my teeth being fixed! You smashed my beautiful smile! SHEILA: Get out of here, before I do more than smash your teeth! Get out of here, before I smash your BODY! (Jennifer runs off, bawling in rage. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Catfight episodes